A Chapter in the Lives of Haruhi and Kaoru
by lu.e3
Summary: Separated, they’re missing each other. There’s nothing you can do about it, or can you? KaoxHaru


**A chapter in the lives of Haruhi and Kaoru**

_fanfic by lu.e3_

Summary: Separated, they're missing each other. There's nothing you can do about it, or can you? KaoxHaru

* * *

_I miss you_

"Haruhi." The door creaked open. A maid carefully deposited a tray of the morning's breakfast on the table beside the bed. She glanced at her mistress and her eyebrows perked in surprise. "You're wearing Kaoru's pajamas." _I thought I put them in the wash._

The young woman blinked. "Yes. I couldn't find mine."

Smiling slightly, the maid left. No matter how unperturbed she seemed, Haruhi missed him. Enough to wear his clothes, to have anything that reminded her of him.

Kaoru had gone one day.

Leaving the tray of food untouched, Haruhi curled up in the double bed. When she first came here, the bed was full of silk. It had massive hangings and it was bigger than king sized. She refused to sleep in such strange luxury. So he got rid of it and ordered a straight, wooden, modestly sized bed. There had been, naturally, an uproar in the rich household. But Kaoru said it was okay. This way, I'd sleep closer to you, he had teased.

Kaoru had gone to an important business trip in another country.

Haruhi buried her face in the pillow on his side.

It smelt like him.

Just a faint smell. It didn't smell like anything she could describe it with, but it was of him. And it was nice.

Haruhi sighed. She propped herself up and slowly dressed. It was rare. She didn't have to work today. She felt oddly empty.

"When does Kaoru come back?" she absentmindedly asked a passing maid.

"In two weeks," the maid replied with a bow.

Haruhi dropped herself on a sofa. Beside her was her cell phone. It vibrated, and she snatched it up.

"Kaoru?"

"I miss you."

Haruhi frowned. "Hikaru, stop it. I know it's you. The pretend-I'm-Kaoru doesn't work on me."

There was a short pause.

"Okay, you win." Hikaru agreed. The phone clicked off. "What?!" he huffed. "She hung up on me!"

Moments later the door of his study was pushed open. "Did you have anything important to say?" Haruhi leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, eyes wide.

"You hung up on me," Hikaru scowled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You live in the neighboring house. Ringing me is a waste of a call. You can just walk over."

"Whatever," Hikaru replied lazily. "Do you miss him?"

"Yes. He's my husband." Haruhi said without hesitation.

"Well, why don't you get on a plane and visit him?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Are you crazy? I have to work tomorrow. Kaoru is in the US. By the time I get there, I'll have to fly back immediately. It's a waste of a trip and not to mention money."

"We're rich," Hikaru stated simply. "_I_ miss him. And _I'm_ going to fly over-" he checked his watch, "-in one hour. Only asked if you wanted to come."

"And you are going to fly straight back after meeting with him for barely one minute?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I, unlike some people, know what is practical. Good morning." With that, Haruhi closed the door and proceeded down the street.

* * *

Kaoru leaned outside to catch his breath. The business trip comprised of several important meeting to attend. This one was driving him nuts, and so he had gone outside for some fresh air during the five minute recess break. And now, his thoughts drifted.

A passing woman winked at him. She was fashionable dressed, emphasizing all her right curves. Other men eyed her with interest, but she only had eyes for him. He lifted his eyes up to stare at her coldly. He pushed his sleeves up, and saw her frown and walk away. Must have been disappointed in seeing his wedding ring.

Haruhi, he missed her with an aching heart. It seemed like he had parted from her for years. He had to continuingly remind himself that it had only been one day. Who knew how long one day could seem.

He touched his wedding ring. It was cool. Small. Simple. Just like her. If only he could see her right now. Embrace her. Feel her against his body. Touch her hair. Drown in those eyes.

But he had one week and six days to go.

He knew Haruhi was busy working. She was dedicated, hardworking and practical. He wasn't that selfish. His pocket buzzed with a familiar ring tone. It told him it was Haruhi ringing. "Haruhi," he breathed.

"Kaoru. I miss you." Her voice seemed so blunt. But that was Haruhi.

"I miss you too," Kaoru spoke softly. "How's everything back at home?"

"Everything is fine. I just felt a bit empty today."

"Because I'm not there?" He teased.

"No. I don't work today."

"Oh."

"How are your meetings?"

"Frustrating."

"You'll be alright. Take it easy."

"Thanks Haruhi," he said gently. Hearing her soothing voice eased the tension.

"I called you to tell you that Hikaru is coming to visit you."

_But not you?_ "Thanks."

"Hikaru wanted to surprise you. You better watch out."

Kaoru chuckled. "I know my brother. I won't be surprised."

He heard a soft sigh. "I miss you Kaoru." Her voice lost the harsh quality.

"Me too. I'll be there soon. I promise," he murmured, feeling weak inside at the yearning in her voice.

"Can you kiss me?"

Kaoru felt surprised by the direct question. "Sure. I um…over the phone. Okay, just pretend-"

"Kiss me." The voice interrupted. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. The voice was breathier, closer, real…and right next to his ear.

He half turned, and his lips met a familiar mouth. He stumbled a little. His mouth slid off. "Y-You're here-"

She cut him off by pulling him closer.

_H-H-H-H-H-aruhi?_

Then he didn't care. She was there! He was embracing her like he wanted to. Her mouth was soft and small like it had always been. His tongue traced her lips and they parted naturally.

When the kiss ended, he felt the shock come back to him.

"I…" he said weakly. Words failed him.

Haruhi in a simple summer dress. Hair pulled back in a casual half pony tail. She was smiling.

A hand clapped him on the back. "Told you I'll surprise you," his brother smirked. But Kaoru was looking at Haruhi.

"Don't you work tomorrow?"

She sighed. "I'm getting back on the plane now."

"B-B-ut you just stepped off!"

"I know." She tip toed up and kissed his again and again. Small, quick, soft kisses.

Then she turned around and climbed back in her taxi. Kaoru felt dazed. He felt something warm spread throughout his whole body.

I can't believe I did that, Haruhi thought to herself. I came here, I'm wasting money, I have to work tomorrow. She looked back through her car window. He was standing by the street, arm loosely by his side, gazing after her.

"Thing is…I missed you too much. I was too afraid to say."

Even for Haruhi, love overrides sense sometimes.

* * *

A/N: First time writing a "Future Fic". I was supposed to put this really short story in my KaoHaru collection. But I'm still debating whether to continue that story in there or not. Thus, this separate story! Would love to know what you think. Comments/Crit would be great. Cheers,

lu.e3


End file.
